Chapter 022: Rival
Rival is the twenty-second chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 5. This chapter was adapted into episode 24 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Kai and Aichi begin their fight, a spectating Miwa commenting that the two have progressed from friends, to pupil and teacher, and now to rivals. During the fight, Aichi finds his PSY Qualia inadvertently activating, and desperately tries to suppress it. Kai, however, offers a warning that he won't be defeated unless Aichi gives his all, and Aichi realizes that Kai is accepting PSY Qualia as part of his ability. Kai recognizes Aichi's power as something different to Ren's, which was formed by obsession and went on to consume him. He wonders what exactly the source of the power is, how Aichi was able to defeat Ren when he himself couldn't, and if he even stands a chance against Aichi now. As Aichi rides Blaster Blade, Kai recalls giving him the card long ago and telling him to let his imagination become his strength, the event which eventually led them here. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Glyme *Flogal *Knight Squire, Allen *Wingal *Flash Shield, Iseult *Little Sage, Marron *Blaster Javelin Normally *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Blaster Blade Kagero *Lizard Runner, Undeux *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr *Flame of Hope, Aermo *Lizard Soldier, Raopia *Prowling Dragon, Striken *Berserk Dragon *Cruel Dragon *Vortex Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Toshiki Kai The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Aichi's vanguard: Glyme vs. Kai's vanguard: Lizard Runner, Undeux. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power) and ends his turn. 'Kai's turn' Kai rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (8000 Power), and calls Lizard Soldier, Raopia (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Bahr. Kai attacks Aichi's vanguard with Bahr boosted by Raopia (Bahr's Power: 14000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000). His attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 1/6), then Kai ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Javelin Normally (9000 Power) and activates its skill, putting 2 cards from his hand into the soul to call from his deck Wingal (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Blaster Javelin Normally, and Flogal (5000 Power) to a back row rear-guard circle, Aichi then calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (10000 Power) to the front rear-guard circle in front of Flogal. Aichi attacks Kai's vanguard with Gallatin boosted by Flogal (Gallatin's Power: 15000 vs. Bahr's Power: 8000), his attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage: 1/6), then Aichi attacks Kai's vanguard with Blaster Javelin Normally boosted by Wingal (Blaster Javelin Normally's Power: 15000 vs. Bahr's Power: 8000), Kai chooses not to guard again so the attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage: 2/6), Aichi ends his turn. 'Kai's turn' Kai rides Prowling Dragon, Striken (10000 Power) and calls Berserk Dragon (9000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle, then counter blasts 2 cards, activating Berserk Dragon's skill to retire Aichi's Wingal. Because Aichi's rear-guard was retired, Kai activates the skill of Cruel Dragon in his hand to superior ride it, but it gets -3000 Power during this turn (Cruel Dragon's original Power: 11000 down to 8000). Since a Kagero unit was ridden on top of it, Striken's skill activates, giving Cruel Dragon +5000 Power and +1 Critical (Cruel Dragon's Power: 13000) during this turn. Kai calls Flame of Hope, Aermo (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Berserk Dragon. Kai attacks Aichi's vanguard with Berserk Dragon boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo (Berserk Dragon's Power: 15000 vs. Blaster Javelin Normally's Power: 9000). His attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage 2/6), then Kai attacks Aichi's vanguard with Cruel Dragon boosted by Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Cruel Dragon's Power: 19000 vs. Blaster Javelin Normally's Power: 9000), but Aichi calls Flash Shield, Iseult to the guardian circle, and due to its skill, by discarding a Royal Paladin card, Kai's attack cannot hit. Kai drive checks Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical Trigger) and another unknown card. Kai ends his turn, and at the end of the turn the Power of Cruel Dragon returns to its original value. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade to the vanguard circle, counter blasting 2 cards to activate Blaster Blade's skill, retiring Kai's Berserk Dragon. Aichi calls Little Sage, Marron (8000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Blaster Blade. Aichi's Knight of Silence, Gallatin attacks Kai's vanguard boosted by Flogal (Gallatin's Power: 15000 vs. Cruel Dragon's Power: 11000). The attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage's: 3/6), then Aichi's Blaster Blade attacks Kai's vanguard boosted by Marron (Blaster Blade's Power: 17000 vs. Cruel Dragon's Power: 11000), Kai chooses not to guard so Aichi's attack hits Kai's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kai's damage: 4/6). The fight continues in the next chapter. Category:Manga Category:Chapters